mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dserbia/The Little Shop
Hello I'm going to give you some tips on getting you're store approved: * You need at least 5 customers * You must have a record of your trades. * You must have an entry in the Template talk:Store when you are ready. The admins will check out your store and decide If the trades are stable or not. Good luck o the store.-- 16:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! The little shop trades Hi welcome to wiki, I'd like to be ur first customer, Order as follows: -- 10:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, so thats... So it's 38 clicks. You click on Scrap Yard 30 clicks (EDIT - click BFF module) + Magazine Rank 2 8 clicks. Friend request sent. Thornax is sent first, flowers after clicking (we have 29, a little clicking is currently being done). Keep us in friends if you wish. Also, first customer bonus - 5 clicks. Note where you want them. Important: Do not click until we notify here (probably Tuesday). We aren't here, so we can't check the amount. You, however, can accept the friend request. We are sorry about the delay. Didi, u want the clix now? If u want the maximum amount of yellow brix get the rank 3 club module at max's page for 25 yellow brix. then u can get 60 yellow brix from 30 clix!-- 04:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) You can click now. Friend Request sent from , accept. As soon as you accept notify here and we will send. u haven't send me a friend request yet?-- 09:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I'll click now!-- 09:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks for the clix. Sent items. Note where you want the 1st customer's 5 clicks. I'll have the 5 clix on my rank 2 lego magazine module, u still want to do the arcade token trade?, Oh and build a rank 2 stunt car u win all the time!-- 09:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Arcad token trade? Yes, of course. Come to the My Lego Network Wiki:IRC so we can chat more easily. Of course wat is the name of the Irc channel?-- 09:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Just find the link in wiki specials. AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!, I asked u because that link is not registered protocol!-- 10:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Don't know, the link works for me (ChatZilla - click the link and the chat opens :)) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia 10:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Gave u about 4 arcade tokens its ur turn to clik mine 4 times?-- 10:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) What would u rather do Hop, destructoid or concert?-- 10:40, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Concert (if you have Friendly Felix) - u don't need tokens for setup. Even better, Delivery, its easy to get. Ok i'll set up a concert( don't have friendly felix one), The trick is to winning is to right click and zoom in on the concert module wen playin. it helps. so tell me wen ur ready?-- 01:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) So i'll set up a concert tell me wen ur ready?-- 08:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ready http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia Ok it's ready for clicking! Concert module 2. there is 1 arrow u have to hit only 1 and it's at beginning!!-- 09:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Started, 1 got tokens, 1 fail :( http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia So Now it's my turn to clik urs!-- 09:26, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Well yes. I actualy got an arcade token, 10 singles and 20 sparks. Just this round OK? I need my clicks :) So i got some random stuff and the blueprint for the delivery game, i clicked urs 4 times-- 09:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) OK, I click 4 on your and that's it, I'm saving clicks, today there will be a lot of racing :) I clicked 5 times, got 2 tokens :) + 1 from before :) :) and the blueprint & random stuff. Great trade :) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia I gave u 4 xtra arcade tokens!, Tell me in my chat if u wanna do it again. Have a nice day!-- 09:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Help getting arcade tokens Do u need me to help u get arcade tokens in stock?, I can set up an arcade then u set up an arcade, then u spend the 2 arcade tokens, then I spend the 2 arcade tokens that you have spent on mine to spend on yours, and u just keep on doing it until eventually u win arcade tokens!-- 01:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Nice idea, mine is set up - - Friendly Felix Concert. Delivery. Ok, u playmine first, i'll set it up tomorow mornin-- 11:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) OK. Set up please... http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia 09:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Trade You still need three trades... -- 20:49, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, so that is... a click. - click magazine 2. Accept request and I send. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia Selling Hello. I wasn't sure if I had to use the same format to buy, but I'd like to sell you 15 Thornax.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 02:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, sent friend request, where you want your clicks? http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia On my Dinosaur Excavation Module, please. And I sent the Thornax now. Thanks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 22:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but just to check, how many clicks did you give me? I'm not sure, but it should be 30, right?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 19:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Umm.... The price of Thornax is 2 per click so it is 15/2 = 7,5 (8) Ah, ok, my bad. Anyhow, I got another deal: It's a spear completed from the three fragments, so I'm not sure how much you'd buy it for. Also: On my Dinosaur Excavation Module, please. Sorry, but you haven't answered. Is this order cancelled, then?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 14:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see it. Wasn't on the wiki for a long time. Sorry, won't buy the spear, the BIONICLE items just don't sell. Maybe if you have fragments? The clicks are going... going... gone. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia another trade If you want me to donate to your shop I have a good donation.-- 13:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, that is 5 clicks. What's the donation? http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia trade please Thanks skipper733 asked me to come here. by the way check out the above trade if you haven't already.-- 13:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) See down. Sorry! hello!-- 15:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It's no stock, sorry. We are currently advancing through ranks, so, probably we eon't have them in stock for a while. Sorry! selling! Lets put your stock up shall we.-- 17:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, but then is the trade for 5 flowers still valid? Sent friend request, where to click? http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia :Yes i guess so.-- 13:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Done :)-- 13:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC)